Bad Omens
by winterfreeze2000
Summary: Before he left, Brainiac 5 had to deal with the overwhelming emotions he had after becoming human. They led to him having one of the most human moments in his life. Now that he's back, he wants to try and work things out, but what seemed like such a simple plan in his head turns into a whole thing in it's own and Brainy's not sure if he's up for the challenge. Brainiac 5/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, I know no one actually likes to read the authors notes so I'll keep this short.

This is just an idea I had after I watched the Legion of super heroes series. My sister really enjoyed it and wanted to be apart of it and she really likes Brainiac 5 so I decided to make a story for her. I'm actually still thinking of a plot but here's a prologue, tell me what you think. Really, like, I need help. I love criticism so I can improve...so if you see anything wrong or have any suggestions then please tell me. As long as you're cool about it I'll always take it into consideration. Also I will also take ideas for the direction of the story, if you do give me a few pointers and I use them I'll of course give you the credit.

So without making this longer than necessary, here is what I'm starting out with.

Prologue:

"Long live the legion!" There was a loud cheer as Superman X finished his pledge, making him an honorary member of the Legion of Superheroes. Every one began to mingled and congratulate Kell-el before seeing him of back to the 41st century. Everyone except Brainiac 5, who was currently packing his bags by himself getting ready to leave while all the other members were distracted. He wanted to go say his good-bye and be apart of the party, but after everything he had done, he figured it would be better if he just left and let things cool down. Plus he needed some time to go over his new emotions and sort everything out. Being a hero was still in his intentions, however, when his robotic armor came off he was left with nothing to offer but his mind, and even his mind was too busy trying to figure things out to be of use. So Braniac 5 thought it would be better to take a leave of absents.

As he sulked his way down the hall he unknowingly passed a figure leaning on the wall opposite to him.

"What? No good-bye?" Brainy stopped dead in his tracks, he forgot about her.

"I was going to come back." Refusing to turn around to face the girl behind him, he didn't know what to say to her. Omen had been by his side for years and when he lost his mental battle with Brainiac 1 he almost killed her. There was no way he could face her in his current state of mind and not break down.

"Yeah, but how long will you be gone?" He heard her slowly walking over to him and each step was like a sharp edge stabbing him in the back.

"I don't know, until I can regroup my thoughts." Realizing she was right behind him he slowly turned around to come face to face with The Omen. The girl he had grown to like over the past years. Only instead her standing a few inches above him like she usually did, she was hunched over and bandaged up. Brainy could feel the guilt bubbling up in his chest and he wanted nothing more then to run away. Instead he dropped his head, not making eye contact her.

"Well, hopefully it won't be long." Omen reached her hand out to hold his, he didn't return the gesture. But he didn't reject it either. Brainy just let the new sensation of skin on skin take over. "Despite what you think, I'm going to miss you." Omen gave him a small smile and let go of his hand. She took a step back to get a better look at the new human Brainiac 5.

"I know, I'm still getting used to this new form to." He also took a step back, deciding to ignore Omen's last comment as he didn't really have a reply for it.

"I like it, it's softer and the green eyes really suite you." Brainy gave an awkward chuckle and went to grab his bags from the floor. He turned to go but due the complement he got a few moments ago, brainy was feeling a bit more confident about himself and dropped his bags once more. He walked over to Omen and gently grabbed her hand, he lent in until he was only centimeters from her mouth.

"I'll miss you to." He whispered and before his bravery left him he brushed his lips against her's. It took a minute for Omen to return his kiss which caused his newly made heart to start pounding. After they pulled away Brainy turned to grab his things and resumed walking away too afraid to stay and see the reaction of the girl behind hi.

A smile crept across Omen's face as she watched Brainiac 5 walk away "See, was that so hard?"


	2. Chapter 1 (the real chapter 1)

_Thank you for the review! _

_I'm not going to lie I was excited when I saw it, and don't worry i have a background for Omen coming up next chapter._

Chapter 1:

"Guys! Look who's back!" a loud shout broke the calm that was hovering over the headquarters of the Legion of Superheroes. Everyone in the main room turned to see what the commotion was about only to find an ecstatic Chameleon boy dancing around a guest. It took the legion a minute to recognize him but as soon as it was made clear that Brainiac 5 had returned everyone was up and running to greet him.

At first Brainy expected an angry mob and backed away before noticing the smiles over everyone's face. Taking a deep breath to calm down he smiled back, but before he could say anything to his team he was bombarded with hugs and friendly shoves.

"I can't believe you left without saying goodbye!" Phantom girl screamed as she threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin the mood." He replied trying to catch his breath from all the attention he was getting.

"The mood was ruined when we went to see how you were doing and you were nowhere to be found." Lightning lad joked punching Brainy in his shoulder.

"I assumed Superman would explain everything, he knew I was leaving."

"He did, and so did Omen." Phantom girl whispered putting emphasis on Omen's name. Brainy visibly tensed at the mention of her, it had been three years since he heard someone say that name. It got him wondering where the owner of it was.

"Where is Omen?" He asked looking around

"She's out on a mission, she should be back shortly." Saturn girl explained pushing everyone out of the way to get a better look at her friend. "And I'm sure she'll be pleased when she does." she finished with a wink. Brainy felt his cheeks heat up, what did she tell everyone while he was gone?

"So are we gonna crowd him all day or are we gonna give him an exceptable welcome back?" The crowd of heroes turned to see Timber Wolf leaning against a near by wall looking cool as ever.

"When Omen gets back we should all go out and party!" Phantom girl exclaimed jumping up and down

"You always want to go out, remember when we went out last week because your mom went out of town on a conference." Timber wolf rolled his eyes, he loved his girlfriend, but he hated her hobbies. He always got weird looks from people when they went to any kind of party and Tinya always ended up getting separated from him.

"Well this time we have a real good reason." She grumbled and dropped onto the couch closest to her

"I'm sure Brainy wants to just take it easy for a bit." Saturn girl broke in not really feeling like going out herself.

"But it'll be so much fun, we can finally all go out as a team again." Cam spoke up wrapping his arm around Brainy who was happily watching everyone debate, it brought back memories and made him realized how just how much he missed his friends over the years.

"When Omen gets home we'll see what she feels like, maybe we'll go out another time. Sorry Phantom girl." Triplicate girl said falling onto the sofa next to her.

"Fine, when is Omen supposed to be back again?" Phantom girl grumbled crossing her arms.

"In a few, it was a small mission, her, bouncing boy, and Dream girl went to go check on the criminals at the jail. There was problems with the controls and Dream Girl said she was having visions of the convicts causing problems." Imra explained taking a seat next to Triplicate girl.

No sooner had she sat down the doors to the outer sections of the headquarters opened and the three absent members walked in. All three were a bit battered but none the less they looked happy.

"What's with the crowd?" Bouncing boy asked rubbing his bruised arm.

"Look at who decided to come home." Triplicate girl yelled running over to her boyfriend. Bouncing boy looked around the room trying to see any new faces but couldn't figure it out.

"Who? Everyone's here? Lightning lad, Saturn girl, Phantom girl, Brainiac 5...wait, Brainy!" Bouncing boy gave a laugh and picked up the smaller boy going on about how the team missed him and how he should have contacted them.

"Ease up Bouncy, he already got the whole treatment from us." Triplicate girl laughed trying to get Bouncy to put down the now dizzy Brainiac.

"It's true." Brainy piped in, slipping out of Bouncy's arms and walking over to give a polite hello to Dream Girl before going to Omen.

They took a minute to look each other over, in the past three years Omen had gotten more mature along with most of the people on the team. Her hair was a bit longer, going down to her shoulders but other than that she hadn't changed too much. The only major difference was her eyes, her once brown eyes were now glazed over and had an abscent look in them. Omen was blind. But when did that happen? How did that happen? A closer look and he saw that her right eye was gone all together and replaced with a mechanical, glowing, pink orb.

"Hey stranger." Omen was the first to speak up, she walked over and gave him a friendly hug which he returned.

"Hey." he murmured back, still thinking about her eyes.

"You know, when you said you were going to get things straightened out I figured that meant 4 weeks tops." She smirked at him.

"Yeah so did I." He smiled back, but refused to look into her eyes.

"So, now that we're re-introduced, what are we going to do tonight?" Phantom girl broke in growing impatient that their conversation was going nowhere.

"How about we go get some pizza and get caught up?" Omen said continuing to look at Brainy who still wasn't looking her in the eyes.

"Sounds good to me, let's get ready and go!" Bouncing boy said and ran off to change.

"Yeah, I'll need a shower after our mission." Dream girl exclaimed looking at her ripped uniform.

"What happened to you guys?" Saturn girl asked just realizing that her and Omen were a bit beat up.

"Nothing big, just a few prisoners started a riot and we had to break it up." Omen replied giving up on getting Brainy to look at her and walking over to the entrance to the hall.

"Why would they start a riot with the legion there, idiots." Phantom girl rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, but all it took was a few good hits and they were back in line." Omen held up a fist and caused a dark aura to go around it. After a minute of letting the orb around her hand get bigger she extinguished it and turned to leave the rest of the group "Anyway, I'll need a quick wash too, so lets say in about an hour we'll head out."

"Sounds good." Lighting Lad said and went back to where he was sitting before Brainy had come back and began looking on his holographic lap-top again.

"Oh, Brainy, your room is still up and going. You can go get ready in there." Saturn pointed in the general direction of the room but didn't turn her head away from reading her magazine.  
"You guys kept it?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? We knew you would come back." Phantom girl grabbed the remote and began browsing through TV shows on the hollo-TV. Brainy smiled and went to go see his old room.

It was a bit dusty to say the least, but everything was just the way he left it. Taking a minute to reminisce Brainiac set his bags down and sat on his giant chair in the middle of the room, he was going to have to remodel. A human would have a bit of difficulty finding this arrangement comfortable. A couple minutes later he was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at his door.

"Come in." He didn't know who to expect given how happy the team was to see him back, but when Omen came in he wasn't all that surprised.

"I thought you were getting ready." He said lowering his head to look at the floor.

"I have 45 minutes, and I already washed up." He noted that her hair was in fact damp and she was in civilian clothes.

"Right, well is there something you need?"

"Not really, just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"So those three years really helped huh?" Omen asked as she walked over to Brainy who began fiddling with his hands.

"Yeah, I think they really did." He still refused to look up into her eyes

"You seem a bit off, what's up?" She had gotten close enough to where she put both hands on either side of his giant chair forcing him to either look at her face, or her chest, and given the fact that her chest would be more uncomfortable then her eyes, he reluctantly looked up.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about you eyes."

"Oh these, yeah, how do you like the mechanical one? I know it's nothing special but Shrinking Violet helped me get a bit of vision out of it." Omen backed up placing her hand over her mechanical eye.

"What happened?" Brainy was almost afraid to here the answer, he saw the scars around her eyes and noticed they were a few years old.

"During a battle I lost my eye sight, I thought I was going to have to leave the team too when Vi told me she could help get a bit of my sight back. She was going to do the other one but the first was so difficult I told her I'd deal with only one eye since I'm a wuss." Omen laughed a bit to herself

"What battle?"

"A battle." Now Brainiac 5 knew she was hiding something and he also figured he knew what it was.

"The battle with me?"

"It wasn't a battle with you Brainy, you weren't yourself. It was a battle with a crazy robot who should have been gone over a hundred years ago."

"So that's a yes." He looked back down into his lap, not fully knowing how to handle this

Omen let out a sigh"If you want to get technical, then, yes. That's a yes"


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! I've given Omen's some of a back story in this chapter, she'll get more don't worry. Brainy isn't really in this chapter either it's more getting the ball rolling for the rest of the story so sorry if it's boring. Anyways, please enjoy._

Pizza had been far more awkward then Omen had expected, not so much for the other team members, they were chatting away with each other reminiscing on past adventures and making jokes, the real awkwardness was between her and Brainiac 5 or 5.1 as he now went by. To his credit Brainy did his best to act like nothing was wrong, but whenever he and Omen made eye contact it was immediately followed by a glance at the clock over their booth or Brainy asking one of the other team-mates a stupid question. Needless to say the night was exhausting, Omen almost wished she was fighting criminals again, at least then she could have something to take her frustration out on.

The moment they got back to the headquarters Omen headed straight for her room, she needed to be alone to calm down, she almost made it too until Bouncing Boy caught sight of her.

"Hey Omen, you're not going to stay up with us?" Said girl froze just outside her door, taking a deep breath she put on the best fake smile she could and turned around.

"Nah, I had fun at the pizza place but I'm a bit tired. Plus I haven't had a chance to meditated today, you know what happens when I forget to do that." She began inching into her room hoping Bouncy wouldn't try to make conversation.

"Don't remind me, we never actually got the new wall the same color as the rest." He rubbed the back of his head remembering when Omen first came to the legion, she was in a crummy mood and something Lightning Lad said set her off. He ended up through the wall in the main hall and Omen's place on the team was brought into question, luckily Saturn Girl taught her how to control her sudden bursts of anger through meditation and from then on Omen never went a day without it. Whenever her anger got the best of her, Omens powers tended to take on a life of their own.

"Yup, well anyways I'll see ya tomorrow Bouncy." with that Omen shut the door, she felt a bit rude but what she had told Bouncy wasn't a total lie, she really did feel like she needed a good long meditation. She walked over to a corner in her room with some candles and with a sweep of her hand had them all giving off a dark glow. Placing herself in the middle of the candles she sat down and cleared her mind of all thoughts.

A few minutes later a dark blue aura began surrounding her body, after about a half hour passed the dark blue started to change color. Once it was almost white Omen broke her concentration and the now pale aura vanished. She let out a shiver and stood up, she still had no idea why that happened, at first she thought that everyone did that when they meditated but it turns out only her. Maybe it was the nature of her powers, she controlled dark matter so that gloomy mood usually associated itself with her but it never became visible. Well whatever, Omen stopped trying to figure her powers out a while ago,now she just accepted whatever they did.

Taking a deep breath she stretched and walked over to her wardrobe taking out a half shirt and sweats. She changed into them and threw her uniform to the right of her dresser, at the moment Omen's only goal was to crawl into her bed and sleep, but before she got a chance to even take a step in her bed's direction there was a knock at her door. 'Maybe if I ignore it they'll think I'm asleep and leave' Omen contemplated and began to tip-toe over to her bed.

"Omen I know you're awake, I can sense your mind." It was Saturn Girl, great the one person who could ruin her plan.

"One moment, I'm coming." Omen sulked over to the door and let her friend in, trying not to seem too frustrated with her. "Can it wait until tomorrow Imra, I'm really tired."

"It can, but I thought you might want to talk about what happened at dinner tonight." Saturn Girl placed her hands on her hips and waited for a reply.

"What happened at dinner?" Omen raised an eyebrow and crossed her hands

"Between you and Brainy, I thought you two would be happier to see each other but neither of you said three words."  
"Oh, that, well we talked before dinner, I guess we didn't have anything else to say." Omen looked away from Saturn Girl and walked over to her bed. Hopefully if she couldn't see Omen's eyes she wouldn't know somethings wrong.

"Did you guys break up? Because that's the only thing I can think of that would make things that awkward." Imra followed Omen over to her bed.

"No, I mean, I don't think we're going to be a couple anytime soon. But we definitely didn't talk about a relationship."

"Then what? I know I'm prying but I can sense the tension between you two without even using my powers. I just thought I could help."

"I appreciate it, but I don't think you can, not unless you want to wipe Brainy's memory of three years ago." Omen sat down in her bed and touched her mechanical eye.

"He still feels guilty? But no-one mentioned what happened three years ago, and it's not like we made him feel unwelcomed."

"No, it's not that, well, it kind of is, before dinner I went to talk to him and he asked about my eyes."

Saturn Girl then understood, after the battle when the legion found her under some rubble she had been close to death. If Brainy found out about that then he'd never forgive himself.

"I didn't tell him too much about it, just that I lost my eye sight in a battle and Shrinking Violet helped me get it back. But he's a smart guy, he figured rest out himself."

"He tends to do that, well did you talk to him about it when he figured it out?"

"I didn't really **talk** to him, when he figured it out I said yes and we stood there for a few minutes then I told him I was going to go get ready to leave and he said sure."

"Maybe you should talk to him, you know, tell him you forgive him and still want to be his friend...or more." Imra smiled when she spoke the last part

"Yeah, maybe. I'm not one to bring people down with my emotions. I'll probably just take him somewhere and force him to talk to me." Omen smiled into her lap then before Saturn Girl could say another word she let out a yawn. "Anyways, like I said, I'm really tired. But good talk."

"Right, well seeing as there hasn't been a real emergency in months how about you take the day off tomorrow." Saturn Girl said walking out of Omen's room.  
"Maybe I will. Thanks Saturn Girl." Omen waved good-bye to her friend then burrowed under her covers, waiting for sleep to put an end to this frustrating day.

The next day came way too fast in Omen's opinion, she tried to force herself to go back to sleep but after an hour she gave up and got out of her bed. She grabbed up her legion uniform and went to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

Before she stepped into the water Omen took a minute to look herself over in the mirror. She never has been a self conscious girl, but after yesterday all she could see were her eyes. Her left was glazed over and staring off into oblivion and her right mechanical eye gave off a slight glow. It looked almost evil in her opinion, there was no pupil, unless you counted the gears in the center of it which she didn't. The scares around her face had faded over the years but were still plenty visible, most of them were burns, but as you went down her neck they began to turn into cuts and stabs. One nasty one in particular went down the entire right side of her back and wrapped over to her stomach down her left thigh, this one wasn't from the battle with Brainiac 5, if anything the story behind it was worse. Despite the fact that no-one on the legion ever pointed out her wounds, Omen felt ugly, who wanted someone who looked like a rag doll? The idea never bothered her before because there wasn't anyone she was trying to impress, but now that Brainy came back she felt like she wanted to hide her body in a potato sack. Her uniform didn't help either, the top barely covered her midrift and there was no back to it except for the ties on the neck, upper, and lower back part. At least her bottoms covered her, they were baggy black training pants with red seams. Maybe she should wear her civilian clothes today and instead of attempting to catch up with Brainy she could go into town.

Finally after realizing the mirror had steamed over Omen took her shower and replaced her uniform with stretchy red pants, a light pink shirt and brown jacket with matching brown boots. Instead of letting her black hair hang loose like she usually did she wrapped it up into a short pony-tail while still allowing her red-dyed bangs to swoop over her left eye. A quick glance in her vanity mirror and she grabbed her wallet and made her way to the teleportation pads.

Omen was teleported into the more crime dominated part of New Metropolis. She casually walked down the streets ignoring the homeless people and thugs hanging around their corners. Eventually she came to a small house that seemed to be on it's last legs. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer, soon the door opened to reveal a young girl who couldn't have been more then 12.

"Tilly!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around Omen's waist. Omen tensed at the use of her real name but returned the hug nonetheless. The girl took a step back and gasped "Woah, what happened to your eyes?" she winced taking a good look at Omen's new pink orb.

"Long story Lucy. Is your mom home?" Tilly asked as she entered the home.

"Yeah, she's in the back watching TV." Lucy ran in front of Tilly and called to her mother to come out and say hi. A few minutes later a women a bit taller than Tilly wearing baggy sweats and a t-shirt came out holding a baby in her arms.

"Oh my god! Tilly? How long has it been big sis! Oh god, what happened to your eyes?" Despite her young, graceful features the girl sounded as if she'd been a smoker her entire life.

"Four years Nina, you have no idea how busy I've been since I joined the legion, and the eye's a long story, trust me." Tilly smiled and walked over to her sister giving her a quick hug then looked down at the baby.

"Hows he doing? In you're holo-cards you said you weren't sure if he'd make it" She asked holding the small child's hand

"He's better, but he still has trouble breathing at night." Tilly's sister gave the baby to her and walked over to the small sofa in the center of the living room clearing the toys from it.

"At least he's not passing out anymore. So what's new Nina?" Omen walked over to her sister and took a seat next to her.

"Lu' just got accepted into some dance academy, so as long as she does good her school is covered. I just got a job at a cafe a ways from here."

"That's good."

"Yup, it's a good paying job too, it won't be long before I can move to a better house." Tilly smiled at her sister, she loved her friends at the legion, but due to all the chaos of dealing with Imperiax and cleaning up after the incident with brainiac 5 she missed out a lot on her only family's life. "I'm glad to hear that, hey I have all day to myself, why don't you get dressed and we can all go to a movie or something?"

"Sounds good. Lucy get dressed we're going out for a bit!" Nina yelled at her daughter who was in the kitchen messing with an insect.

"K!" Lucy yelled back and ran for her room.

Soon Nina had on her nicest pair of black jeans and a purple blouse, her long black hair was combed out and left hanging just above her lower back. Lucy wore her light brown hair the same as her mother's and was presently shoving some shoes on her brother.

"Where are we going?" She asked after successfully getting the fussing baby to stop kicking his shoes off.

"I don't know, out." Tilly shrugged and grabbed the boy from Lucy, they were all about to leave when a loud boom came just outside Nina's house.

"What the hell?" Omen gave the boy back to Lucy and went to look out the door.

In the middle of the street a group of men were surrounding a man who was currently grabbing his head and rolling on the ground. Omen was about to step in when she saw the gold badges around the group's necks, bounty hunters.

"Ugh, really? We need bounty hunters around here now?"

"They've been here for about a week, they keep yelling about big money but so far they've only taken in small time criminals like that guy." Nina explained glaring at the group of men who now had the bleeding guy cuffed.

"What big money? The legion hasn't gotten info on any big time criminals that need to be taken down."

"I don't know I've been avoiding them, the last thing I need is one of those pigs recognizing me, or worse yet, recognizing my relation to you." Omen narrowed her eyes thinking back her days before she joined the legion. Those were dark times for her and her sister. Shaking her head Omen closed the front door and took a deep breath. "OK, I'm going to open this door again and we are all going to walk to the ice-cream shop. Don't look at them and we should be fine." Tilly calmly re-opened the door and she and her sister and her family began to walk into town. Once they were a safe way from the group of men Tilly dropped her guard and started up a conversation with her sister.

"How many have you seen in the past week?" She asked grabbing a hold of Lucy's hand.

"If I had to guess, almost all of them."

"Huh, the one time I get a day off and it ends up being the biggest thing in four months." Omen groaned, she just knew there would be a mission about this.

"It's not about you so don't worry, when I first saw them in my neighborhood I thought they were looking for leads, but it turns out they have no idea that you're even alive." Nina reassured her sister, Tilly smiled back then changed the subject.

"Hey Lu' what kind of ice-cream you want?"

A few hours later Omen was giving hugs to her small family.

"It better not be another four years before you visit again."

"It won't I promise." Tilly waved and headed out a bit from town, once she was a good distance she pushed a small button on her legion belt she hid under her shirt and within seconds was back in Legion HQ. Omen made her way to her room to change back into her uniform, but stopped when she saw Saturn Girl talking on her COM.

"Hey Saturn Girl, I have a quick question." Omen waited for her to hang up on her call then continued. "While I was on my day off I noticed a bunch of bounty hunters, is there something going on?" Omen placed her hands on her hips and waited for an answer.

"Not that I know of, but if there's a lot of them then I assume we will soon."

"Yeah, I guess. Well it's just their making a lot of people nervous."

"I'll look into it, now go change I want to brief you on a mission for tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am!" Omen fake saluted then took off to her room. She pulled on her bottoms and tied on her top, she let her hair down and tugged on her grey and red fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. On her way out of her room she yanked her red feet pads on and dashed to the briefing room. Once inside she saw she wasn't the only one being briefed, Timber Wolf, Lighting Lad, Cosmic Boy, Phantom Girl, Triplicate Girl, and Bouncing Boy were also sitting around the room looking more disturbed than she'd ever seen them before. In the center of the heroes was Brainiac 5.1, Looking far more white than green at the moment.

"Woah, is this going to be a tough mission or what?" Omen joked, everyone turned to her but no one laughed.

"Omen, remember when I said I'd tell you if I found anything out on the bounty hunters?" Saturn Girl said walking up in front of the room.

"Yeah it was like 30 minutes ago. What did you find out?" Omen began to get a bit worried, everyone was looking at her now, did they know?

"We found this a few minutes ago, the briefing of your mission was cancelled to show it to core members. Omen swallowed her growing fear and walked over to get a better look at the screen, what she saw almost made her fall to the ground.

Right there on the screen, under most wanted was Brainiac 5.1. The bounty on him brought him up to the top five. Omen looked over at Brainy trying to think of what to say, he looked like he was about to run out of the room. Instead she turned her attention to Saturn Girl.

"So how are we going to fix this?"


End file.
